


Beel Proposes to Pyra

by Pyrafury



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmo does makeup, Beel cooks, F/M, Fluff, proposal, pyra - Freeform, soft everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrafury/pseuds/Pyrafury
Summary: When Pyra is gone for over two months, Beel fully realizes how much he loves her. This leads him to decide to pop the question when she gets back.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 25





	Beel Proposes to Pyra

Pyra has been on a visit to the human world for the past two months, one of the longest she’s ever done, and Beel has been missing her fiercely. She makes sure to call him every night before she goes to bed, but it just isn’t the same. The bed feels so cold without her. She’s supposed to be away for another couple weeks, and Beel isn’t holding up well.

“I just haven’t been able to stop thinking about her,” Beel says, his head in his hands.  
Belphie pats his back, “I know, Beel. She’s going to be home soon.” Belphie pauses for a minute, “You really love her, don’t you?”  
“With my whole heart,” Beel responds, on the verge of tears. Slowly lifting his head to look at Belphie, Beel’s face turns serious, “I’m going to ask her to marry me.”  
Belphie’s jaw practically hits the floor, “Really?”  
Beel smiles softly, “Yeah, really.”

“Are you sure you want this?” Lucifer asks, a serious look on his face, “You know she’ll still have a normal human lifespan, right?”  
Beel nods, “Yes, and it doesn’t matter, I still want to marry her.”  
“Belphie?” Lucifer asks, turning his attention to Beel’s twin.  
Belphie smiles, “She makes Beel really happy, happier than I ever thought possible.”  
“That girl has been a pain in my ass since the moment I met her,” Lucifer sighs.  
Belphie chuckles, “So you like her then?”  
Lucifer rolls his eyes, “You’re going to need a ring.”

Beel knocks on the door to Asmo’s room, “Hey, it’s Beel, I have news.”  
Asmo quickly jumps up and runs to the door, flinging it open, “Lucifer told me! You’re going to propose to Pyra!”  
Beel rubs the back of his neck nervously, “Yeah, I am.”  
“And I assume you came to me because you need help setting up the proposal?” Asmo asks excitedly.  
Beel nods, “But nothing too fancy. You know that kind of stuff overwhelms her.”  
“You do know who you’re talking to, right? Darling, I know all about Pyra’s style,” Asmo says, dragging Beel into his room, “Let’s get started!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Beelzebub: Hey_

_Pyra: What’s up?_

_Beelzebub: I was wondering if you wanted to have a special dinner when you get back._

_Pyra: As long as Lucifer isn’t cooking, I’m in!_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pyra is a bundle of excitement as she waits to be transported back to the Devildom. She’s sitting on a park bench with her luggage, scrolling through her Devilgram to see what she missed over the last couple of months.  
Suddenly, the world goes dark for a second before she is standing in the student council room with the brothers, Diavolo, and Barbatos.  
“That will never not scare me,” Pyra says, a hand clutched to her chest as she catches her breath.  
Suddenly, Beel runs up to her and hoists her up by the back of her thighs, her legs wrapping around his waist. He captures her lips with his, prompting her to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer.  
Lucifer clears his throat, prompting the couple to pull apart and look at him.  
“Do you need something?” Pyra asks sarcastically, annoyed at the interruption.  
Lucifer narrows his eyes at her, “I think you two should save the affection for when you’re alone.”  
“Fine,” Pyra groans as she pats Beel’s shoulder, gesturing for him to let her down.  
Beel gives her one last kiss before helping her down.  
Asmo is the next to assault Pyra, running up and hugging her, “I missed you, Pyra.”  
Pyra jumps in surprise before hugging him back, “I missed you too.”  
Asmo pulls away and smiles, “I heard you and Beel are having a special dinner tonight.”  
“Yes, and let me guess, you want to give me a makeover,” Pyra says, exasperated.  
Asmo laughs, “You already have a dress for it, I just have to do hair and makeup.”  
Pyra rolls her eyes and sighs, “Please go easy on me.”  
“No promises,” Asmo says, ruffling her hair a bit.  
Pyra swats his hand away, “Don’t touch my hair!”

Pyra stands in front of the mirror, Asmo behind her with his hands on her shoulders.  
“Asmo, I look…” she trails off, trying to process the sight before her. Asmo has pulled her long hair back into a braid that reaches halfway down her back. Her makeup is flawless, a sparkly red eyeshadow accentuating her bright green eyes and dark pink lipstick applied on her lips.  
The best part of the look is the dress. A red knee-length dress with silver stitching arranged in a floral pattern across the fabric. Asmo matched it with nice silver flats and silver stud earrings.  
“Darling, you look fabulous!” Asmo says excitedly.  
Pyra checks her watch, “I should probably go, I’m supposed to be in the dining room in 10 minutes.”  
“Alright, have fun!” Asmo grins, gesturing for her to leave.  
Pyra enters the dining room to find Beel waiting at the table. Upon seeing her enter, he stands and walks to her.  
“Pyra, you look amazing,” Beel says, slackjawed.  
Pyra smiles, “Asmo did a pretty good job, didn’t he?”  
Beel grins, “Well, he had a good canvas.”  
“What did you make?” Pyra asks, a bit concerned. Cooking doesn’t always go well for Beel, so Pyra was skeptical when she was told that he would be preparing the meal.  
“I made your favorite recipe; chicken and rice,” Beel says proudly, guiding her to the table.  
Once they both sit down, Beel takes the lid off the serving pot, allowing a pleasant smell to fill the room. Pyra and Beel both serve themselves and enjoy their food while Pyra tells Beel about her visit.

“I’m not an idiot, Beel,” Pyra says as she finishes her plate, “You don’t cook for me unless something really special is happening. What’s going on?”  
“You know me too well,” Beel says as he stands and walks over to Pyra.  
Pyra stands to meet him, “So what’s this all about?”  
“I know you just got back from your visit, but I just wanted to ask you,” Beel kneels and pulls the ring out of his pocket, “Pyra, will you marry me?”  
Pyra’s eyes go wide for a moment before she starts flapping her arms excitedly and jumping up and down, squealing from happiness.  
“Is that a yes?” Beel asks, trying to comprehend the bizarre reaction.  
“Of course it’s a yes!” Pyra squeals, calming down enough to offer her left hand to him.  
After sliding the ring on her finger, Beel stands and grabs the back of her thighs, hefting her up so her legs wrap around his waist.  
“I love you so much, Beel,” Pyra says as she pulls him in for a kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair as he squeezes her thighs.  
Belphie clears his throat from the other side of the room, “Um, Beel?”  
Pyra is startled by the sudden voice and turns to face Belphie, “Where the hell did you come from?”  
Asmo pops out from behind Belphie, “Beel asked us to record the proposal.”  
“Did you get it?” Beel asks as he helps Pyra down.  
Asmo and Belphie both nod excitedly, walking towards the couple.  
Pyra’s eyes go wide, “Oh shit.”  
“What’s wrong?” Beel asks, a concerned look on his face.  
Pyra looks up at him, “Once we get married, Lucifer will be my brother-in-law.”  
The three demons laugh at her comment, eliciting a grunt from Pyra.  
“Wait,” Asmo says, “We have to tell the others!”  
“What do you want to bet they’re all waiting outside the door?” Pyra teases before yelling, “Hey guys, I know you’re out there!”  
Mammon opens the door and smiles nervously, “Hi.”  
The four previously absent brothers file into the room before crowding around Pyra, each giving congratulations.  
Once the brothers have finished, Pyra sighs happily as she says, “I love you guys,” she looks at Lucifer, “All of you.”


End file.
